It is conventional practice to repair pneumatic vehicular tires, when such are damaged, by the application of some form of patch upon the interior surface of the casing. This is true when the casing has been punctured or otherwise damaged to an extent that a "plug" repair is not practical. Typical of the types of patch units utilized for these repairs are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,657,289, issued to L. H. Voss on Jan. 24, 1928; 2,342,195, issued to J. C. Heintz on Feb. 22, 1944; 3,198,234, issued to J. Massoubre on Aug. 3, 1965; 3,299,936 issued to J. Van Deen Berg on Jan. 24, 1967; 4,333,508, issued to J. DiRocco, et al., on June 8, 1982; and 4,385,651, issued to J. V. Arquilla on May 31, 1983.
While the patches described in the above-cited references, as well as other patch units that are conventionally available, are generally suitable for passenger-type vehicles, repairs to high pressure tires of trucks and off-highway vehicles are only marginally successful. These tires, for example, are usually pressurized to 100-110 psi and often attain temperatures while at highway speeds approaching 300 degrees F. Under these conditions, the known patch units having cords therein fatigue quickly, thereby allowing a swelling and producing an external bump at the damaged area. If the bump is removed, as by buffing, it will be found that the cords have stretched from this fatigue and have "extruded" the rubber component through the wall of the tire. Thus, the only benefit served by the patches is to seal against air loss. No strength is added, however, despite the cords of the patch which in contrast tend to loosen the patch due to the stretching thereof. Furthermore, the extra thickness that is produced adversely affects the balance of the tire giving rise to premature excessive wear. Of particular detriment, these patches create abrasion against a tube giving rise to eventual failure thereof.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide a method for the repair of vehicular tires wherein the repaired tire is substantially restored to its initial condition.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a patch for the restoration of high pressure tires typically utilized for highway trucks and off-highway vehicles, such as those used in mining, etc.
It is also a object of the present invention to provide a method for the repair of all types of radial cord ties such that the balance thereof is substantially unaffected as a result of the repair.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method of repairing tires that utilize tubes therein whereby the repaired tire will not cause abrasion of the tube during use of the tire.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon a consideration of the full description thereof when taken in combination with the drawings and the appended claims.